


Two days

by Suzanne1910



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But con can choose how you want to interpret it, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne1910/pseuds/Suzanne1910
Summary: Keith is not good saying goodbye





	Two days

Normally Keith enjoyed watching his dad being a hero, going with him to work was the most amazing reward he could receive and his pop always gave him that during vacation after a year of effort on school.   
But that day was different, something was wrong. Keith could feel it with each part of him. The building looked scary and the smoke was darker than other days.  
His dad came out with two children on his shoulders and put them near to the paramedics.

“There’s an old man on the fourth floor” he said breathless, ready to go.

“Wait, what do you think you're doing?!” quickly one of the friends of his dad pull him from the arm.

“Let me go, there's no time for argue”

“We have been through this a lot of times” said another one “You cannot just save every single person, also…”

They tried to be subtle while pointing at him, he had to give them some credit on that, but his father sight always had been really heavy. 

“I cannot pretend to teach him how to be brave and being compassionate if I abandon people to death just because is risky”

That was it, nobody said anything else.

His father give him a short smile to then run towards the building, giving him his back instead.

He extended his arm, trying to reach for him…

 

“Keith?” He froze, feeling   
really dizzy “Are you okay?”

He processed everything slowly.

The platform.

The ship.

The Garrison

Shiro's arm.

He was holding Shiro's elbow, pulling him.

“Yes?”

The smell of smoke felt very real, even the warmth and the creak of a big fire, but at the same he knows it was just only a really weird way to remember that day in the least convenient time. Today is the launching for the Kerberos mission. He was saying goodbye to Shiro. 

Suddenly he felt Shiro's big hand on his shoulder, he looked at him just to notice how bright his smile was.

“I'll be fine” of course Shiro knows what is happening to him, he was always like that. So silly and heroic, just enough to being able to said that on a unrealistic confident voice.

“I hope so, I still have to win a race” he was smiling now, too.

They chuckled, eyes on each other just enjoying the relative silence. There was no need to speak, not for now at least.

Shiro's hand is still on his shoulder, spreading an slow and nice warm feeling across his body. He feel relaxed at some moment and he knows is because he's on a safe place now.

“Shiro!” Matt's voice sounds from the little device Shiro has on the helmet “Dad needs you”

“Oh, sure. I'm coming” 

Keith shifts a bit on his feet looking Shiro straight to his eyes, hands on his pockets again.

“So… see you in two months?

“Yes” said Shiro “don't give Iverson many problems”

“Can't promise anything”

This time when Shiro gives him his back he doesn't feel empty, but at the same time he feels something is wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
